Hoshizora Miyuki
This article is about the Smile Pretty Cure! character Hoshizora Miyuki. For the Fresh Pretty Cure! character, please go to Chinen Miyuki. Hoshizora Miyuki is the leader of the Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a bright, energetic girl who loves fairytales. Although she is a scatterbrain and gets flustered easily, she has the determination to get what she wants and is seldom unhappy. She is a newly transfer student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Whenever she's happy, she's fond of saying "Ultra happy!". Miyuki's Cure Ego is . She controls the power of light. Personality History Miyuki was the first Cure to meet Candy, although it is unknown how they met at the time. It is only known that she came out of Miyuki's story book as a way to enter Earth from Marchland. After meeting Candy, Miyuki promises to help her collect the Cure Decor and revive the Queen of Maerchen Land. Cure Happy " Kirakira Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy! " キラキラ輝く未来の光！キュアハッピー！ "Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari! ''Kyua Happī'!'"'' is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Miyuki Hoshizora. Cure Happy has the power of Holy Light. As a Cure, Miyuki's hair becomes bright pink with her bangs remaining the same and her hairstyle becoming long pigtails with loose strands at the top of her head. She wears a silver tiara with a pink gem in the center and two angel wings attached at the sides in her hair. Her outfit is pink and frilly, with feather-layered sleeves with small pink beads at the top, a pink bow with a golden medallion at her chest, dark pink tights and nearly knee-length white boots with light pink folds at the top with small hot pink ribbons, and light pink toetips. Her top has two, flower-like petal segments behind her. Her white arm protectors are short with hot pink ribbons on the wrists. Her eyes are the same color as her hair. Appearance In her normal form, Miyuki has dark pink hair with straight bangs, with the back worn in cone-like rolls held with yellow bows. She has matching pink eyes and is normally seen in a light pink, long sleeved dress with a hot pink ruffled skirt below, plus a pink hoodie with yellow lining. She wears her school uniform with a pink tie, and is the only one out of the five girls not to accessorize her uniform with a sweater. Etymology Hoshizora (星空) means "starry sky", alluding to Cure Happy's powers of "holy light". Miyuki (みゆき) there are many meanings to her name when written in hiragana, but the best that relates to her means "beautiful happiness". Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure Happy says "kirakira", which, like "pikapika" (said by Cure Peace), is the onomatopoeia equivalent of "sparkle" in Japanese. *Cure Happy is the second Pretty Cure to have pink pigtails after Cure Melody of Suite Pretty Cure. She is the third leader to have pigtails overall. *She is the fifth Pretty Cure to have pink hair. Before her being Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5! and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Passion (transformed only) from Fresh Pretty Cure, Cure Blossom from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Cure Melody (transformed only) from Suite Pretty Cure. *Cure Happy is the second Cure to have a catchphrase involving happiness, after Cure Peach from Fresh Pretty Cure!. *Cure Happy is the second lead Cure to start out as a new girl at her school, after Cure Blossom. *Cure Happy is the fourth lead Cure with no midriff after Cure Bloom/Bright, Cure Peach and Cure Blossom. *Like Tsubomi and Nozomi, she has yellow hair accessories and pink hair. *Miyuki has the same ending as Itsuki,they both have uki at the end of there name. Gallery Cure Happy.PNG|Cure Happy/Hoshizora Miyuki's profile from Toei Animation's website Happy fall preview.png|Cure Happy in the Smile Pretty Cure Preview Chara_sm_chara_01.png|Cure Happy's profile for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. Cure happy in precure all stars new stage.png|Cure Happy in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Trailer Merchandise happykey2.jpg|One of the Cure Happy keychains happykey.jpg|Another Cure Happy keychain M&c.jpg|Miyuki and Candy / Cure Happy Card Category:Stubs Category:Smile Pretty Cure! characters